Three Cats
By Jeni August 2003 Before I start my experience with the paranormal, my partner purchased a run-down home which belonged to one family all of its existence. The owners of this home both died of old age in their home. The man passed as recent as a few months of us purchasing it. The home was not livable and we had to demolish it to build our dream home. The house was located across from a cemetery. It had fantastic views of the ocean. My partner and our four-year old daughter decided to go skiing in the Victorian alps while I was in charge of moving our things into our newly built home in the eastern suburbs of Sydney. Now my experience started. While we still had builders completing our home downstairs, upstairs was livable, except the main bedroom. So I moved our things in and slept in the guest room. I took Nurofen to ease my headache, watched some TV and fell asleep at about 10:30 p.m. It would have been past midnight, I was in a deep sleep and was woken up by a loud hissing sound behind me (it sounded just like what an opossum made but not natural). My back was towards the ensuite and the closed door leading to the bedroom I slept. So there I was completely terrified to move toward the sound. I thought I had dreamt it but realized the atmosphere was dry and still and my heart was pounding so fast. So I just lay there waiting for any sound or movement, but soon after, it happened again, this time I felt the vibration on my back. I realized I had to do something. So I thought either I get attacked or I stand up for myself. So I turned around and shouted, 'Get out of here, I'm not afraid!' There was nothing standing there. I checked the entire bedroom and bathroom. I was too afraid to check the entire house as it still was a building site! I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so before I could go back to sleep I switched the ensuite lights on and opened the external shutters to let the moon light in. The bedroom had plenty of light enough to see everything. So, laying on my back I was thinking what the hell was that. The atmosphere hadn't changed; it still felt dead calm. Then the next minute I felt an object on the bed kneading on either side of my feet. (It felt like what a cat does when they try to get comfortable before they lay down to sleep.) I froze thinking this couldn't be happening. It crept closer but slowly towards me. I was afraid to look up as it felt so real. It reached my knees then at the same time I feel a furry object near my hand and another at my feet. The furry object moved along my torso towards my face. I could not see a thing but the feeling was so real! At the same time the other object at my knees was coming closer to join its furry friend. It was walking along my neck. Its fur was tickling my skin and I could feel its legs stretching to get over my neck and its soft paws touching my skin. I was paralyzed but a calmness came over me and I felt protected by these three cats. I realized they were protecting me from what ever was in the room that made that unnatural noise. I felt safe and calm, so I said, 'You can leave now I feel safe.' As soon as I finished saying those words, the cats disappeared. I thought about it a lot trying to figure maybe the previous owner was not happy with us demolishing his home or maybe an evil entity was trying to scare me, who resided across from the cemetery. I told my friends and family of my experience and they all agreed that I had three cats who would protect me from the unnatural. I believe they were my childhood cats as I had plenty, especially a white furry one who loved skin contact. From that night on, I have never experienced any activity in the house again. Category:Animals